crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Catya the Catblast
Personality Being a child forever, he doesn't understand the concept of sadness and anger. This is why he is always cheerful and happy even during the most dangerous of situations. But fear is something he is learning. He is known to be friendly towards his friends but shows no mercy to any villain that threatens the universe. He is also known to eat candy rather then actually healthy food because his teeth seems to be immune to cavities. Background He was once a different looking Catblast, being picked on by all the enemies. But with the help of Bruhk he decided to leave the district to become a hero! After New Lumos was defeated he went out to Forevershade Island where he met Shado and Human X. After his trials and the climb through Yggdrasil he became a true hero, being gifted the spear Gugnir. He's now on the hunt for any villains around him. Abilities Thanks to his lantern with infinite space, he can hold anything in it. His main choice of weapon are his cat bombs, which has immense explosion range and damage. The more he levels up the more devastating they become to the point he can make them grow huge. He is also known for his special candies that gives elemental abilities whenever someone eats one of them. They make the user vomit out the certain element. He also has the spear Gugnir which can cause lightning storms. Red Candy: Fire Blue Candy: Water Green Candy: Grass Yellow Candy: Lightning Pink Candy: Healing Ailments Brown Candy: Earth Lime Green Candy: Insects Purple Candy: Poison Relationships with Others Bruhk: They have been best friends ever since they met in New Lumos. Bruhk only wants to see Catya happy even if it means him dying. Madeline: She quickly became one of Catya's pal after they met. The two seem to get along fine as they even cook together. Mirror Madeline: While she behaves uninterested and sassy towards Catya since Madeline cares for him. She won't do anything that makes Catya upset. Human X: Another one of Catya's pals. The two get along and even drawing stuff whenever they're camping. Shado: Shado is one of Catya's pals. The two get along well thanks to Shado's loyalty and caring behavior. He protect Catya with his life as he does with the other pals. BLB: Catya's mentor. It's half thanks to him that Catya became a hero. Mother Good: While Mother Good shows alot of overproctective nature (Towards the others aswell). Catya understands how she feels and will call her "Mommy" to cheer her up. Hikari: He dislikes Catya's candies. While Catya just doesn't get why. But even with that, Catya doesn't mind being around Hikari. Eve: Catya doesn't think much about him. But doesn't mind him coming along anyways. Virtual Miku: Catya is fine with her. Nidhog: Catya's creator and his sworn nemesis. Nidhog wants nothing but for Catya to be dead. (He wants to same with every living things too). while Catya will do everything to stop him. Mirror Catya: Catya's inner evil. At first he wants to make sure Catya goes back to the path of evil. At the moment inside the belly of Nidhog, Catya convinced Mirror Catya to be good with a single warm hug. Trivia * Villians often call him "That darn catblast!" * He is a defectia. (An enemy that has an lazy inner evil. Which makes them turn normal. But Catya is the only one who became a true hero.) * He never grows old because of what his species is. Quotes * "Meow wow?" * "Mi-haow I'm Catya the Catblast!" * "CANDY!!!" * "GERONI-MAOW!" * "HISSS. NOT WATER!" Category:Characters